


You Who I Love

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: H/C Bingo [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Nadia and the Apprentice have a talk while sitting together.





	You Who I Love

Nadia glanced over at Dasyra, noting the thoughtful look on her face as the Tiefling magician's face as she stared at the illusion of her magic shop that she had created. She wondered what her partner was thinking about as Nadia took her hand in hers.

"May I ask what has made you so thoughtful at this moment?" Nadia asked gently squeezing Dasyra's hand.

Light green eyes blink twice before she slowly looks at Nadia and smiles slightly before squeezing Nadia's hand in return. For a brief moment, Nadia begins to entertain the idea that Dasyra will not tell her what is bothering her before she destroys that line of thought.

Dasyra has never kept anything from her; she has always been quick to share her thoughts and feelings on some matter or other when they've taken moments alone to speak. Nadia knows that Dasyra wouldn't start doing that now when she has never done it before.

"Just thinking about my family again; wondering about them mostly. Its something I've been wondering about since before I met you, Nadia." Dasyra answered softly.

"I'm sorry, Dasyra. Has Asra ever said anything about them?" Nadia asked, her right hand gently settling on Dasyra's right arm above her wrist.

"Nothing other than the shop used to belong to my aunt before it came into my possession. I'd always wondered why I didn't remember her name or her face when I tried to remember those missing memories," Dasyra answered quietly, a look of sadness entering her eyes and sniffles softly. "Now I know why when I'd thought it strange before."

Nadia gathers Dasyra gently into her arms and rests her cheek gently on the top of Dasyra's head, mindful of where her horns are. She sighs softly, breathing her partner's lavender mixed scent before speaking.

"I'm sorry, dearest Dasyra. I cannot give you the lost memories of your family before the Plague came for everything we held dear. But I can and will offer you a place within my own family," Nadia states as she leans back slightly to peer into Dasyra's gaze. "Would that suffice for you? You are my partner now in this life since that very first meeting."

"You would do that, Nadia? But what would the nobility say? I wouldn't want you to risk your reputation by doing this for me?" Dasyra answers quietly, her left hand tightening slightly on Nadia's wrist. "A lowly Tiefling magician rising above her rank and theirs, by gaining your favor. I -"

"Enough of that now."

Nadia's hand moves then to gently palm Dasyra's right cheek, immediately Dasyra quietly sinks into Nadia's soft touch as she meets the Countess's stern gaze.

"Quite enough of that talk now don't you think, my dear? To use a phrase from the common folk, hang what they believe. The nobility of this city has been less than cooperative in all matters concerning the state of the capital since my awakening. Their opinion of you matters little to me while your happiness is the most important that concerns me. You are a member of my family, Dasyra and I want you to know that I love you very much."

"I love you too, Nadia."


End file.
